Random acts of doomiful destruction
by Ryushi Nigami
Summary: Do you hate certain characters in anime? Fantasize about killing them off? this is the new fic made just for you. This time: Jaken, of Inuyasha. (note, changed to Kikyo because of popular demand)
1. RAoDD First Chapter

_**Random Acts of Doomiful Destruction**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the random anime characters that will be dieing horrible painful deaths of pain and suffering because I don't like them very much.**_

_**this is a fic where I get to take out all of my frustrations with all of the anime characters who I think should die. Beware the random acts of carnage described here (they're not that bad though)**_

_**A random act of Doomiful destruction is in sight! I hate Jaken.**_

**_9:00 A.M. Yesterday: Let the destruction commence!_**

"You know who I hate most on Inuyasha? Jaken." This statement came from a young man about six feet tall with silky silver hair, red eyes, and the lushiously irresistable elfin body that made all the woman within range of his total bishieness swoon. His loose black jeans and Dragon print shirt added to his sexyness all the more.

"I can understand that, Yamashira. Jaken is the most annoying, pint-sized, bad-mouthing minion that Sesshomaru could ever have. Why he keeps him around is beyond me." A fiery statement fromthe normally passive twin sister of Yamashira, Umishira (Umi)is quite a short person. Even though, her blue-haired, blue-eyed, miniature frame has quite a startling effect when she smiles that rare smile. Wearing an all blue attire, she catches the eye of all who would see her in a crowd.

"Don't you just wanna wrap your hands around that scaly neck and squeeze till his eyes bug out even more than usual?" One half of a contrasting relationship, Bishira (Bi) is a four foot half-pint to make even Hiei look like a giant. His fiery temper has gotten him into many a fight and his short stature has earned him the nickname 'Little Fireball', but his red hair and firey eyes are the butt of many a joke (said out of range of his formidable hearing). As his flaming hot shirt suggests, he's short and he's dangerous.

"Touch that little bastard's neck? The thought of that just gives me the creeps." The first born, and, ever the girlier one of this group, Shiri is the kind of person with a double life. Just by looking at her always fashionable wardrobe, Five and a half foot frame, perfect black hair, and shining violet eyes, It wouldn't show that she is one of the few woman alive considered a ninja master. Her deadly skills are known throughout the underworld as fast, vicious, and perfect.

"Hn." Stealing Hiei's personal line, Seishira (Sei)is the ice-cold twin brother of Bishira. Always getting Bi out of corners and holes, six foot tall, blond-haired, brown eyed Sei looks outfor his slightly younger (and much shorter) sibling with a sub-zero vengence. Under his cold exterior, though, beats the heart of a plant lover.

"Aahh, quit your yapping. Whoever wants to kill Jaken, raise your hand." Everyone's hand shoots up. "Alright, this is how we'll do it. You tell me your fantasies about how he should die, and I'll ask random anime fans on the net to vote for it." This calm voice of reason comes from the middle child, Sylphira (Sylph). At an average 5' 9", Sylph, with his crazy violet hair and Magenta eyes, always seems to find a way to do whatever he puts his mind to.

_**And so, with the characters in play, so begins a new somewhat interactive fic that allows anime fans to fantasize about killing the hated character of the moment. In order to help out a bit, send in soem requests on how you would like to see the person die. The best three will be posted in a chapter and voted upon. You should know what happens next.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. RAoDD revised first chapter!

_**Random Acts of Doomiful Destruction**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the random anime characters that will be dieing horrible painful deaths of pain and suffering because I don't like them very much.**_

_**this is a fic where I get to take out all of my frustrations with all of the anime characters who I think should die. Beware the random acts of carnage described here (they're not that bad though)**_

_**A random act of Doomiful destruction is in sight! I hate Kikiyo (changed due to popular demand).**_

**_9:00 A.M. Yesterday: Let the destruction commence!_**

"You know who I hate most on Inuyasha? Kikiyo." This statement came from a young man about six feet tall with silky silver hair, red eyes, and the lushiously irresistable elfin body that made all the woman within range of his total bishieness swoon. His loose black jeans and Dragon print shirt added to his sexyness all the more.

"I can understand that, Yamashira. Kikiyo is the bitchiest, most possessive love interest that Inuyasha ever had the displeasure of meeting. Why he he still loves her is beyond me." A fiery statement fromthe normally passive twin sister of Yamashira, Umishira (Umi)is quite a short person. Even though, her blue-haired, blue-eyed, miniature frame has quite a startling effect when she smiles that rare smile. Wearing an all blue attire, she catches the eye of all who would see her in a crowd.

"Don't you just wanna wrap your hands around that artificial neck of hers and squeeze till she drops deader than she is?" One half of a contrasting relationship, Bishira (Bi) is a four foot half-pint to make even Hiei look like a giant. His fiery temper has gotten him into many a fight and his short stature has earned him the nickname 'Little Fireball', but his red hair and firey eyes are the butt of many a joke (said out of range of his formidable hearing). As his flaming hot shirt suggests, he's short and he's dangerous.

"Touch that Bitch's neck? The thought of that just gives me the creeps." The first born, and, ever the girlier one of this group, Shiri is the kind of person with a double life. Just by looking at her always fashionable wardrobe, Five and a half foot frame, perfect black hair, and shining violet eyes, It wouldn't show that she is one of the few woman alive considered a ninja master. Her deadly skills are known throughout the underworld as fast, vicious, and perfect.

"Hn." Stealing Hiei's personal line, Seishira (Sei)is the ice-cold twin brother of Bishira. Always getting Bi out of corners and holes, six foot tall, blond-haired, brown eyed Sei looks outfor his slightly younger (and much shorter) sibling with a sub-zero vengence. Under his cold exterior, though, beats the heart of a plant lover.

"Aahh, quit your yapping. Whoever wants to kill Kikiyo, raise your hand." Everyone's hand shoots up. "Alright, this is how we'll do it. You tell me your fantasies about how she should die, and I'll ask random anime fans on the net to vote for it." This calm voice of reason comes from the middle child, Sylphira (Sylph). At an average 5' 9", Sylph, with his crazy violet hair and Magenta eyes, always seems to find a way to do whatever he puts his mind to.

_**And so, with the characters in play, so begins a new somewhat interactive fic that allows anime fans to fantasize about killing the hated character of the moment. In order to help out a bit, send in soem requests on how you would like to see the person die. The best three will be posted in a chapter and voted upon. You should know what happens next. (changed to Kikiyo due to popular demand)**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
